A Measure of Peace
by AnEvilTwin
Summary: Mr. Bates on his first night as a father. Features Lord Grantham and Anna. No spoilers, but one can hope.


"Shhh," John whispered, touching his large finger to the infant's tiny cheek. "Let your mother sleep for just a bit longer," he pleaded quietly. The baby gurgled in his arms, produced a shrill squeak, and then as if acquiescing to her father's request, grew quiet and still. John carefully adjusted the blanket around her, pulling on it until it shaded her eyes from the already soft glow of the lamp on the nearby table. His leg was growing stiff and he shifted restlessly in the chair. John wished he had chosen a more comfortable seat, but dared not try to relocate now. He was determined to let Anna sleep for as long as the newborn would allow. Her labor had begun the previous afternoon and stretched through the night, finally culminating late in the morning. Dr. Clarkson had attended to the birth with some help from Isobel Crawley. Mrs. Hughes had stayed until late in the evening to help care for Anna and the newborn, and she had only just left. It had been a very long day.

The front door creaked open, and Lord Grantham cautiously pushed in. Upon observing Bates holding his infant daughter, he spoke in a near-whisper. "Sorry for barging in, I didn't want to wake her with a knock."

"Quite right, m'lord," John replied in a low voice. "Forgive me for not getting up."

Lord Grantham shook his head as he settled in a nearby chair. "Nonsense. I bumped into Mrs. Hughes on the way over. She told me the baby was sleeping."

"It's very nice of you to come."

"I had to see for myself. Lady Grantham and the girls wanted to come with me, but I insisted they wait until tomorrow."

"Yes, tomorrow would be best," John agreed, nodding. "Anna is finally having a rest." The baby squirmed fitfully in his arms. "Though I don't know for how long," he added.

Lord Grantham smiled. "I remember those days. I'm sorry to say neither of you will get much sleep for quite some time."

John chuckled, his voice growing even softer as he looked back down at his child. "Oh, I don't think I mind." The two men were silent for a moment. The baby grasped at John's thumb as he stroked her chin.

Lord Grantham leaned toward the pair and took in the sight before him. "She looks so much like Anna. Have you named her?"

"We thought we might call her Elizabeth, after Anna's grandmother."

Lord Grantham nodded his approval. "Elizabeth. That's just lovely." His focus shifted from the infant to John. "Well, Bates. How does it feel to be a father?"

Creases formed in the corners of John's eyes as he beamed downward, continuing to study his child. "It almost doesn't feel real, m'lord. None of it. It's like I'm living in a dream." He paused for a long moment and drew a deep breath before continuing. "When I first came to Downton, I was a wreck of a man. All I wanted was to live and work quietly, to stay out of trouble… to find some measure of peace. I never imagined I would find someone like Anna. I figured my chance at having a family had passed me by, and it might have still, but for her persistence. I'm a lucky man." He laughed incredulously, but still quietly, looking up at Lord Grantham. "Becoming a father, at my age. Can you imagine?"

"Bates, my dear fellow, it's not all that unusual," Lord Grantham huffed. "You're still younger than I am, and I dare say I would be up to the challenge," he said with a touch of bravado. "Besides, if anyone on this earth has earned their happiness, it's you."

"I don't know if I quite agree, m'lord, but thank you all the same." The baby suddenly erupted in a series of high-pitched wails, limbs thrashing wildly. John smiled at Lord Grantham, his voice now at a normal volume. "I think she's hungry." Both men rose simultaneously.

"I think you're right."

John turned to go up the stairs, Elizabeth still squalling loudly in his arms. "If you'll excuse me."

Lord Grantham made his way to the door. "Of course, Bates. I'll show myself out. Please give Anna my best."

"Certainly, m'lord."

* * *

John entered the bedroom, weariness evident in his shuffle as he placed a glass of water on the bedside table and dressed for bed.

"I think she's had enough," Anna remarked as she leaned back against the pillow, using her free hand to pull the sheets up around herself. Baby Elizabeth shifted quietly, encircled in Anna's other arm, settling contentedly in her grasp. "For now, at least."

John sat on the side of the bed. "You really should try to rest."

Anna frowned. "I woke not twenty minutes ago."

"You were only asleep for a couple of hours, and it's very late," John returned, his eyebrows arching as he turned to face his wife.

"I suppose I could try," Anna relented, her lips turning up in the half-smile that John so loved. "Will you stay with us?"

His expression softened, and he slid under the covers next to her, the infant between them in Anna's embrace. John surrounded his wife protectively with one arm while he wedged his other hand carefully beneath hers, under Elizabeth's head. His lips found Anna's temple and pressed to it a soft, lingering kiss, his nose settling against her hair, his breath covering her as he closed his eyes and exhaled long and slowly.

"I think you're the one who's tired," Anna offered, smiling.

"Mmmm," came the reply, muffled in her hair. "I've no right to be, you're the one who did all the work."

A small laugh escaped from Anna as she looked down at the baby sleeping peacefully in their arms. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Indeed she is," whispered John. "Just like her mother," he added, nuzzling once more against Anna's hair.

"I'd say she more resembles her father," Anna teased, her fingertips grazing the soft, dark hair scattered atop the infant's head. Elizabeth's eyes were squeezed shut, a thin line forming at each corner.

"I certainly hope not. God help her if she does." Anna giggled, and John's hand drifted up from her shoulder to brush a stray hair from the far side of her face.

"Either way, she's perfect, and she's lucky to have you for her father." Anna burrowed further into her husband's embrace, laying her head against his chest.

"Yes, she is perfect," John replied softly, lightly teasing his wife's hair for a moment before resting his hand once more on her shoulder. His other thumb stroked her hand, heavy under the weight of their baby. Again he leaned down and kissed the top of Anna's head, his lips remaining crushed against her hair for a long while. "I love you," John finally whispered, his voice choked with emotion and barely audible. His quiet declaration went unanswered, however, as he noticed that Anna was asleep, breathing deeply, rhythmically, and warmly against him.


End file.
